imaginationxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:XxNighthawk119xx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Imagination X Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:XxNighthawk119xx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:20, August 4, 2011 OK Ok. I will make you an administrator to this wiki. I was not planning to get more administrators intill a meeting I am holding is over (one of my blogs I made, so please checkmit out). But Eggy is inactive, so I will unadministrator him. -cXXX Avatar I like your new Avatar! CXXX 14:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hurricane Irene Are you OK? I am worryed, because Hurricane Irene will hit were you live. CXXX 02:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Avatar......that the title? No problem, man.hope you survive irene. Sol988 20:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Beat IRENE! I did not post a video, it was just a comment CXXX 01:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It is me. GohanLover. Come to my wiki http://www.pokeballzkai.wikia.com/ My kickban I was kicked because of my so called "voilence" cXXX, 15:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks you too. :I perhaps will =] We'll see. --Bullet Francisco (sorry there is no link) 19:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ponies Yes, I contribute to the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki. My favorite pony is Rarity. --Bullet Francisco 21:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you just poped into the chat? CXXX the, 19:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 02:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) just testing out new signature, no worries. ya thats me on my avatar, and I like yours ^_^ CXXX the, 14:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) sweet man *brohoof* LittleMarioBigWorld 19:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) New crat Technology Wizard is our new crat CXXX the, 21:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) A crat is short for Bureaucrat. CXXX the, 19:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) where am i in your friends i am i friend right? lol you dont have to add me just sayin LittleMarioBigWorld 19:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I dunno how to change the color, something to do with hex code. CXXX the, 20:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) is a color code. Just search for html color codes on google and add them to that code. On the > < part, add a link to what you want to change the color of. Checkin Up Just wanted to say hi. You doin alright? CXCXXZB, the 17:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ya, I'm alwase busy there :D Videos videos. And as I remember right, another video tomarrowz. CXCXXZB, the 23:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What? The hecks goin on here? CXCXXZB, the 22:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Charizard3, from The pokemon wiki. Remember? 20:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) nvm it's just what Charizard said. Made me confused. :S CXCXXZB, the 16:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) whant to get on the chat? CXCXXZB, the 17:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dynamite -The kid with the mowhawk 18:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC)